


Draco Malfoy and the Surprise Party

by Maruru (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Birthday Party, Crack, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Draco in Embarrassing Situations, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kinda?, M/M, No war, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Potions, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smitten Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maruru
Summary: With Snape’s birthday fast approaching, Draco and the Slytherins decide to plan a little surprise for their Head of House. Little do they know the month leading up to the surprise might prove to be one of the most exciting months they’ve had so far.Feat.: No Voldemort (or war), Good Slytherins and Snape, Draco in embarrassing situations and Drarry!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Draco Malfoy and the Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic, so if I make any mistakes whatsoever, please correct me. Same goes with grammatical errors c:  
> Hope you all enjoy the story!

For the first time in forever there was complete silence in the Slytherin Common Room. All of his house mates, from the tiny first-years to his seniors, chose this exact moment to wordlessly gaze up at him and, had this been any other occasion, Draco would have been proud of himself to have been able to achieve this seemingly impossible feat. But alas, now was the moment he needed his friends’ ideas and opinions, however, they betrayed him by staying deathly silent instead.

But Draco refused to be the one to break this moment of peace, so he merely stood there and shifted his gaze between the gathered snakes.

''You want to do… what?''

It was Blaise Zabini that finally gathered the strength to speak up. The rest of the Slytherins still stared at him as if he suggested they befriend the Gryffindors or something.

_Honestly._

''I want to celebrate Snape’s birthday, Blaise, I just told you that,'' he calmly replied and quietly waited for the rest of them to recover from this apparent state of shock which consumed every single one of them. Surprisingly, it was Vincent Crabbe who spoke next.

''And why do you want to do… _that?''_

This was a question that made him pause and carefully collect his thoughts before replying. He was well aware that not many other students had the same respecting relationship with Severus as he himself did. Despite having an obvious preference for the Slytherins, Severus was still widely disliked even among the students of his own House. In fact, most of the first and second year Slytherins were probably terrified of him. But Draco knew there was a side to Snape that would _\- well, probably -_ enjoy a birthday surprise from his students.

He sighed.

"My parents told me about his birthday and I just felt like doing something. It doesn’t have to be a huge deal, just something small to make a miserable man happy, you know?''

At this, Draco noticed a few his seniors giving him contemplative looks. _They were actually thinking about doing this_ , it seemed. The younger students, however, would need another push.

''Who knows, he might even give us less essays to write as thanks.''

Now even the younglings perked up. From the corner of his eye he could see the older students giving him unimpressed stares. Of course, they’ve had the pleasure of dealing with Severus for far longer and knew better; Professor Snape would never give up the enjoyment of torturing his students over something _as unimportant as a birthday present_. But Draco needed to use every weapon at his exposal and would let the kids enjoy their dreams a little longer. He gave them all a few more moments to think about his suggestion. The Slytherin Common room was probably the quietest it had been in a very long time. He was almost a tad disappointed that Severus wasn’t here to see it. The old man would’ve been overjoyed to be a witness to this strange event.

Draco was pulled out of his musings, once again, by Blaise. The dark skinned male stood up from his place on one of the couches, looked around the room, taking in all the expressions of his fellow Slytherins, and nodded.

''Okay, Draco. We’ll help you with this idea of yours. What did you have in mind?''

Draco could see some of the other students nod in agreement and, while the others still appeared a bit sceptical, they at least weren’t outright rejecting his plan. He could work with this. He looked at Blaise and smiled.

''I haven’t planned everything yet, but I have some ideas. I was hoping we could figure out the rest together.'' He swept his gaze over the rest of the currently present students. ''We’ll have to meet again, at least a few other times, while keeping it a secret from both Snape and the rest of Hogwarts. If anyone catches wind of this, it will all be ruined.'' Just to be a bit more dramatic, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the first years. He had a reputation to uphold and planning surprises for Severus wasn’t helping him keep up the _‘better than thou’_ character at all.

Despite his death glare and mild threats, however, the Common room finally regained some of its usual noisiness as small groups of students started to discuss ideas between each other. Draco was joined by his year-mates, along with a tall boy, who he was sure was a seventh year, but he couldn’t remember his name.

When he spoke next, he looked at Crabbe and Goyle, but kept his voice loud enough to be heard by anyone that was paying even the smallest bit of attention. 

''His birthday is on the ninth of January, but there’s a reason I’m telling you all of this more than a month early. As I said, I have a rough idea of what we should do, but there’s things we have to prepare beforehand that might take us.. a while. And that’s just the surprise I had in mind. We have to prepare a present, but I have no idea what an old coot like him would want, and I have spent hours thinking about it. There’s also the matter of keeping these meetings a secret, Snape’s a naturally suspicious guy. He’ll be onto us fast.''

Draco frowned a bit at all the uncertainties surrounding this future event. There was a short silence as all of his friends considered what he just told them. It was Pansy Parkinson that spoke next.

''I think we should split into a few smaller groups, that way it would be less suspicious. We’d also manage to get more done.''

''That’s a great idea. Each group could also decide on a present and tell us their ideas and in the end, all of us could decide which one to go with,'' Blaise replied. At Draco’s nod, he grabbed a scroll and a quill and wrote their idea down.

''And Snape won’t be that suspicious if we’re not all suddenly missing from the halls at the same time!'', Pansy added, happy that she managed to contribute to the discussion.

Draco nodded again, satisfied that they were finally helping his actually plan this. ''I think we should split into groups according to which year we’re in. It wouldn’t be weird for a bunch of people from the same year to be hanging around together. We could say we’re studying or doing homework...''

''That’s decided then,'' the seventh year standing next to them finally spoke for the first time since they split into groups. ''We should assign each year to do something.''

''Draco, you said you had something planned already? We’ll need to know the details,'' Blaise looked at him expectantly.

Draco sighed, already knowing the reaction his plan is likely to receive. But he also knew he’d need to get as many Slytherins involved in this as he could or this party wouldn’t be a success.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_ , he thought, before finally speaking.

''All right, I need you all to listed carefully and please, do not panic. First of all, we will need to…''

(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

As opposed to the deafening silence Draco was expecting, the Slytherin Common room was now engulfed in confused chatter and yelling. Draco knew they would be, well, _emotional_ about his plan, so he just let them get it all out.

''You want us to do _what_? Are you out of your bloody mind? There’s no way we aren’t getting expelled for this Draco!''

He looked over to Gregory Goyle, who had been surprisingly quiet during this whole exchange between Draco and his house. Now, however, he seemed bent on making Draco reconsider.

''Even if we aren’t expelled, there’s no way Snape’s letting us get away unpunished. We’re talking detention for the rest of the year!''

Draco silently listened and let his friend finish his rant. Greg was not entirely wrong, per se. They certainly wouldn’t get out of this unpunished. But...

'’Can you imagine the looks on everyone’s faces, though? It will be worth it, I promise!' Draco smiled, hoping to make them understand his eagerness. The majority still seemed hesitant.

_Damn it all, he’ll have to use his… trump card._

'’If I make a fool of myself and manage to convince Dumbledore to allow this, will you help me?''

The evil grins on their faces were the only answer he got.

''That’s that settled then. Draco will pay a friendly visit to the Headmaster’s office tomorrow right after school to get our plan approved, or denied, so we should leave any discussions on this topic until we know the Headmaster’s verdict. We can buy Snape a gift regardless, though, so we should figure out what to get him while we have time. Any suggestions?'' Blaise finished with a question and looked around the Common room. Draco could see them all avoiding his gaze and shaking their heads in denial, until a small second year girl stepped forward.

''It’s not really an idea, but.. Well, Professor’s been complaining about his cauldron being useless for a while, hasn’t he?'' At this he noticed several Slytherins look at the girl in awe, while others nodded their heads. A few individuals started discussing further ideas, but Draco shut them up with a few loud claps.

''All right everybody, that’s it for today. It’s nearing 6 o’clock so the professors’ meeting should be ending soon and Snape’ll be here in no time. We can’t let him find out about this.'' He didn’t even close his mouth yet, when he felt a presence behind him.

''And what exactly is this _something_ I can’t find out about, Mr. Malfoy?'’ asked Severus Snape, making Draco gulp audibly and slowly turn around. His mind raced to come up with a believable excuse, but he couldn’t make up anything fast enough. Luckily, he was saved from doom by Pansy.

''Draco has come up with something regarding Harry Potter, sir. We can’t tell you, sir, so you can deny knowing anything and won’t get get in trouble for letting him do something like this, sir,'’ she confidently finished her explanation. Draco could see the tiny tremors in her hands as she awaited Severus’ reaction.

Severus didn’t smile, didn’t react at all really, but Draco knew he was inwardly satisfied. _Anything to make Potter and his Gryffindors suffer_.

He slowly nodded, told them not to get caught and to do their homework, then turned around and wordlessly left the room.

Draco could practically feel the tension leave the room as the students realised they hadn’t been caught by the very person they were trying to avoid, but he knew they weren’t in the clear just yet. Severus might believe them, but he’ll still be suspicious for a while. They really needed to be careful for the next few days.

''Okay, we’ll discuss this more some other time. Remember what we discussed and if any of you get any more ideas, feel free to find me.'' He didn’t wait for them to process what he said and just walked toward his dorm. He could hear Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini following him. He assumed the rest of the Slytherins dispersed as well.

He must have gotten lost in his thoughts as the next thing he remembered was Blaise telling him it’s dinnertime. He saw this as an opportunity to talk to some of the other snakes about his plan without it being suspicious, so he didn’t complain as his friends dragged him to the Great Hall.

(⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with his friends and the rest of his house. Hermione and Ron were busy arguing (read: flirting) and didn’t pay much attention to him. He didn’t actively try to engage in conversation with them either, as he was busy inspecting the Slytherin table. The moment he entered the Great Hall he noticed something was off about the bloody snakes and the more he ‘studied’ them, the surer he became they were up to something bad. Especially because Draco _bloody_ Malfoy seemed to be involved. He was sitting with the fourth years and discussing something, while the rest of the table sent them questioning glances and whispered among themselves. Even Snape seemed to be suspicious as he kept glaring at Malfoy _and his shiny blonde head, which-_

‘’-arry. Harry! You’re staring again!’’

Harry was snapped out of his inner monologue by Hermione when she, as they had agreed, reminded him to avert eyes before somebody noticed him staring at the bright-haired Slytherin and somehow realised Harry Potter’s Jupiter-sized crush on the Slytherin prince.

'’Harry, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet for a while now,'' Hermione seemed worried. Next to him he noticed his _soon-not-be-friend-if-he-didn’t-shut-his-mouth_ , whose face was the exact opposite to his girlfriend’s.

'’Don’t worry ‘mione, he’s just too busy daydreaming about snogging ferret’s face off. Give him a minute, he’ll be back with us in no time!''

While those were not Harry’s thoughts at that exact moment, the remark hit a bit too close to home and Harry blushed. He also shook his head, sent Ron a death glare and discreetly pointed to the Slytherin table. He didn’t even have to say anything. His friends noticed something was off right away and he could see Hermione already coming up with possibilities for the snakes’ behaviour. Just to be a bit more dramatic, he quietly murmured: ''They’re up to something.''

Hermione slowly nodded and frowned.

''They certainly are, we’ll definitely have to investigate this. We can’t let Malfoy get in trouble or, _Merlin forbid_ , expelled. Not with Harry’s... predicament.'' Harry groaned loudly, making several heads turn to him. Ron, the bastard, snickered. ''However, we should finish dinner first. We can’t investigate this peculiar feat on an empty stomach.''

She looked pointedly at Harry’s plate which laid forgotten on the table. He sullenly picked up his utensils and started to eat while gazing over to the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was writing something _\- homework?-_ down on a scroll of parchment. Draco didn’t look up at him even once during the course of the whole dinner.

_How very peculiar indeed._


End file.
